A collection of new era KibaNaru drabbles
by HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: Just a collection of new era drabbles about Naruto, his soulmate Kiba, and their son Hiroto
1. Kiba, Naruto, and Hiro fluff

**Hurt/Comfort, Family. K Rated**

* * *

"I don't need protecting! I'm not a kid, Dad!" Hiro yelled, getting up from his seat in the living room and retreating to his bedroom.

"H-Hiro!" Naruto yelled, sitting up from his place on the sofa and stretching his hand out towards his son. Stumbling up from his seat, he ran over to catch up with him. Grabbing onto the doorway, he looked off into the hall to see Hiro run into his bedroom before slamming the door behind him.

Looking off into the empty hallway, he gulped thickly before resting his head against the doorway. "Damn it" He muttered, hitting the wood with a clenched fist.

"Naruto," Kiba said softly, getting up from his seat on the sofa.

"Damn it…" Naruto sniffled, "I can't even be a Dad correctly."

"Naruto…"

With a final sniffle, Naruto wiped his eyes before looking up to face Kiba. "I think… I think I'm gonna call it early tonight, honey" He said with red eyes and a put-on smile. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Uh- yeah," Kiba responded, hesitantly raising a hand before dropping it. He didn't know what he could say to help comfort Naruto is this situation "Goodnight, honey"

Disappearing into their shared bedroom, Naruto flopped onto the bed fully-clothed "Damn it," He cursed against into a pillow, tears welling up in his eyes. "Goddamnit, Naruto."

**:::::**

"Hiro?" Kiba asked quietly, knocking on his door.

"Go away…" He mumbled

"Can I come in, please Kit*****?**"**

Hiro groaned reluctantly

With a soft smile, Kiba turned the doorknob, "I'm coming in," Opening the door, Kiba saw Hiro lying down on his bed, his face buried into his pillow.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting on Hiro's bed and resting his hand on his back.

"Why does Dad always think I need protecting like I'm a kid. Why does he think I'm so weak," Hiro asked, burying his face even further into his pillow as he scrunched his hands around it.

"Kit…" Kiba said, moving up and resting his hand against his son's bright yellow locks. "He doesn't think you're weak, not at all."

"Then why does he always try to protect me!" Hiro yelled into his pillow, tears beginning to form in his eyes and soaking into the pillow.

"Because he cares about you so much, you are his son after all. Naruto doesn't want to lose you. Not now, not ever. Which is why he tries so hard to keep you safe, but in the process he unknowingly makes you think you're weak," Kiba explained as best he could, "We're both still learning as Dads," He said with a soft smile and a rub of Hiro's head.

"Yeah but…"

"You know a bit about Naruto's childhood, don't you?"

Hiro froze when he heard him ask that.

"Naruto grew up having no-one. No friends, no parents, no-one to show him compassion and love. He never had what you do now. Which is such a big part of why he tries so hard to protect you, he never wants you to feel like that. Ever. That's why having a husband and son means so much to him. He wants to protect you because he wants this to last as long as humanly possible. And, don't tell him I said this, but Naruto sees so much of himself in you, which makes him want to protect you even more. He says it's like looking at a younger version of himself when he sees you," Kiba smiled

"And for the record, you're the furthest thing from weak, you're stronger than I and Naruto were at your age. And Naruto doesn't think you're weak, if anything he's probably scared of you," Kiba joked, making Hiro smile a little. "Naruto and I have both seen the amount of effort you've put into your training, you're already so strong."

Sniffling, Hiro sat up and turned around before sitting and facing Kiba.

"Come here," Kiba smiled, budging forward on the bed and wiping Hiro's tear-stained eyes. "Naruto and I love you so much, Hiroto," Kiba said honestly with a warm smile. Leaning in, he placed a kiss against his cheek. "Why don't you go and wash your face and get ready for bed? I'll be back in just a minute."

"Okay," Hiro nodded.

"Heh," Kiba chuckled, placing his hand atop Hiro's head and tussling his hair. "See how strong you are?" Placing a kiss against Hiro's forehead he walked to the door, "I'll be right back," He informed before slipping off to go and see Naruto.

**:::::**

"Naruto?" Kiba called out into their bedroom with a knock onto the open door. Receiving no answer, he walked into the room and looked over Naruto's sleeping, fully-clothed body. He was laying on the pre-made bed on his side, with his hand stuffed under his head, and his eyes still red and wet from his earlier emotions.

"Naruto?" He asked again with a nudge of his arm to check if he was asleep. Not receiving an answer, Kiba turned Naruto over onto his back. With a soft smile, he began to undress him. First, he unzipped his jacket and undershirt and placed them off to the side of the room. While there, he took a plain white t-shirt out from a chest of drawers for Naruto to wear. Being careful as to not wake him up, Kiba carefully lifted his arms and slipped the shirt over them. Laying him back down against the bed, he unzipped and took off his trousers and placed them besides the rest of his clothes, leaving Naruto wearing a white t-shirt and his black and orange boxers. Pulling back the bed-sheets, Kiba carefully lifted an asleep Naruto and slipped him under them. After making sure he pushed him over enough so that there was still enough room for Kiba himself to get it, Kiba propped Naruto's head up on a pillow before closing the bed-sheets.

"I'll be joining you in a second," He whispered, leaning in and kissing Naruto's cheek. After one final look at him, Kiba slipped away to go and check back up on Hiro.

**:::::**

"You okay, son?" Kiba asked, knocking on the door that led to Hiro's ensuite bathroom.

Not hearing an answer, he turned the corner to find Hiro holding onto the sink and staring down at the floor.

"Hiro?" Kiba asked, taking a step towards him.

Wiping his eyes, Hiro dried his face with the towel around his shoulders before turning to face his Dad.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked with worry as he walked over to Hiro.

Not answering the question, Hiro faced Kiba "Can I go and talk to Dad?"

Exhaling softly with a smile as he saw Hiro's red eyes, Kiba decided not to press the subject. "I think he's asleep at the moment, Kit."

"Oh. Okay," He mumbled, as he looked away from Kiba.

"You ready to turn it, Ki-?"

"K-Kit?" Kiba stuttered, staring down at his chest and the Hiro that was now clinging to it, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry," He apologised softly, burying his face in Kiba's chest as he began to cry. "I'm sorry, Dad," Sniffling, tears began to stream from his eyes.

"Hiro…" Kiba said with a soft smile as he rested his hand atop his head. "It's okay," He reassured, pulling his head close and placing his other arm around Hiro. "It's okay."

"Can I apologise to Dad tomorrow?" He whimpered

"Kit, of course, you can. I'll handle breakfast."

"Thank you…" He responded, looking up at Kiba with tear-stained cheeks.

With a soft smile, he took the towel around his neck and cleaned his face. "Want me to spend the night with you?"

"Mnm" Hiro shook his head weakly. "I'll be okay. I need to be strong after all" He said with a large grin.

With a chuckle and a large smile of his own, Kiba rested his hand on Hiro's head. "I can see so much of your Dad in you," He said with a tussle of his hair, "Let's both hit the hay."

"Yeah" He nodded, following Kiba back into his bedroom.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked, to which Hiro peeked his head out from behind his Dad. The dog-nin was sat on the bed with his head hanging over the end.

"I guess you saw what happened," Kiba said, stroking Akamaru's head. "Are you gonna keep Hiro company for the night?"

Akamaru replied with a happy ruff and leapt off the bed towards Hiro.

"Heh, thanks boy," Hiro smiled, bending down and hugging Akamaru.

"I'll be off for the night then, Hiro. Don't think about it too much, okay? Be sure to get some rest. You can always talk to Naruto tomorrow," He informed, Bending down and kissing Hiro and Akamaru on the head.

"Goodnight, son." Kiba waved.

"Night Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mm," Kiba nodded. "Night," Closing the door behind him, Kiba left Hiro and Akamaru alone for the night and walked back to go and cuddle up with his husband.

**:::::**

"Kiba?" Naruto asked weakly as he felt a warm embrace cuddle up to him.

"Hey" He smiled, resting his head besides Naruto and cuddling up to him. Slinging his hand around Naruto's chest, Kiba hugged him tightly.

Placing his hand on top of Kiba's, Naruto intertwined their fingers.

"You doing okay, honey?" Kiba asked, kissing the nape of Naruto's neck

With a groan, he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Kiba reassured, squeezing Naruto's hand.

With a quick squeeze back, Naruto untwined their fingers and turned over to face his husband. "How's Hiro doing?" He asked, staring into Kiba's eyes.

"He's okay," Kiba smiled, bringing a hand up to wipe his face. "Akamaru's keeping him company for the night"

Naruto smiled at that before looking away. "I shouldn't have said that to him."

"Naruto…" Kiba said softly. "Look at me, you big idiot," Bringing a hand up, Kiba lifted Naruto's face to look at him. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss against Naruto's lips before leaning back and staring at his clueless face with a smirk. "Don't worry. I've talked to Hiro and helped him calm down a bit. I've also tried to explain why you're so protective of him, but I'm not great with words so I don't know if it helped," Kiba explained in an uncharacteristically bashful manor.

"Thank you" Naruto smiled.

"Don't mention it" Kiba smiled back.

Placing a hand behind Naruto's head, Kiba pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"What would you do without me?" He joked.

"Probably accomplish a lot more without the constant distraction," Naruto answered sarcastically.

After a moment of silence, Naruto lunged forward and captured Kiba in a tight hug. "I love you. So, so much," He whispered, tightening his grip and resting his head against Kiba's shoulder. "You mean so much to me, you dumb dog boy," He commented, his lips tugging into the most sincere smile ever.

"You mean tons to me as well, you idiot fox," Kiba replied warmly, wrapping his arms around Naruto. "You have no idea."

"Thank you for always being there for me"

"Heh, you're welcome, it's only natural I'd protect you. Plus you'd do the same for me in a heartbeat."

With a chuckle, Naruto pulled away and stared into Kiba's eyes. "Do you mind if I hug you for tonight?"

After thinking for a moment Kiba answered. "Fine, what the hell." He said reluctantly "But on one condition; I'm not the little spoon."

"I'll take it," Naruto smiled.

Wiggling in close, he tightly wrapped his arm around Kiba's back, to which Kiba did the same and pulled Naruto even closer. Looking into his eyes, Naruto smiled at him before resting his head against the pillow.

"I love you," He whispered, placing his face in-between Kiba's neck and the pillow.

"I love you too, you idiot," Kiba commented with a smile, placing a kiss against Naruto's head.

"Goodnight, Kiba."

"Night, honey. I'll see you in the morning."

**::::::**

Come morning time, Naruto woke up to an empty bed, indicated by the absence of Kiba's embrace and hand around his lower back. Rolling over, he curled up on his husband's side of the bed, and with a weak smile, he revelled in the comforting warmth that Kiba's body left behind.

Slipping a hand out from the duvet and bringing it to his mouth, Naruto yawned heavily. After wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes, he took a deep breath of the refreshing morning air, and in doing so the mouthwatering smell of bacon filled Naruto's nose.

With a rumble of his stomach, Naruto let out a chuckle. After sitting up and pushing the duvet off of himself, he stretched his arms out with a groan, and as the morning sun bled through the window and blinded him momentarily, he felt the back of his head throb. "Ngh," With a rub of his temple, he got up and walked over to their ensuite bathroom. All the emotion and turmoil of yesterday must've got to his head. Stepping onto the freezing tiled floor, he took his toothbrush out of the cabinet before looking back at his reflection. His eyes were still a bit red and inflamed from yesterday, and his hair was sticking up in about 4 different places. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he headed out into the corridor, a pang of anxiety setting off from his stomach at the thought of seeing Hiro again this morning.

"Good morning…" Naruto groaned, scratching his head and patting his hair down.

"Heh, good morning," Kiba smiled, glancing over at his husband as he prepared breakfast.

"Where's Hiro?" Looking at the empty table, Naruto took a seat at it before turning to Kiba.

"Still asleep, he's probably pretty tired after what happened yesterday," Kiba explained, setting down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Naruto.

"Right…" He mumbled to himself.

Kissing Naruto on the head with a smile, Kiba went back over to the hob to prepare a plate of breakfast for Hiro.

After taking the first bite of his bacon, Naruto stopped for a minute. "Hey, honey? Do you think Hiro will understand what happened yesterday?" He asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Of course he will. I mean," Kiba began, glancing at Naruto as he gave Hiro's egg a flip in the skillet. "Why wouldn't he, with how much he takes after you?" He commented with a smirk, hoping to help ease his husband a bit.

"Yeah," With a smile, Naruto picked his fork back up and went on to continue his breakfast, "You're right," Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. He just wanted to apologise to Hiroto.

Getting halfway into his breakfast, Naruto's head turned as he heard a door creak open from down the hall. The first thing to come out was Akamaru as he ran down the hall towards the kitchen, followed closely by Hiro in his bright orange pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, boy," Kiba said with a stroke of Akamaru's fur. Looking down into the hallway, he smiled at Hiro before turning off the gas and going to feed Akamaru.

"Hiro?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of egg. Placing his fork against his plate with a swallow, he pushed himself out from the table and turned around to face him.

Walking down the hallway with his eyes glued to the ground, Hiro's pace began to increase.

"Hiro?" He called out once again as he stood up. "Kit… I'm really sorry about what happened yester-" Attempting to apologise, Naruto was cut off as Hiro ran over and attacked him with a hug.

Please don't apologise," He whispered, hugging Naruto tightly. "I'm sorry,"

"Hiro?" Was all that came out of Naruto's mouth as he stared down at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. About running off to my room and yelling at you," He sniffled, his grip weakening around Naruto as he stepped back. "I'm really sorry, Dad."

"Hiro…"

"It's not your fault. I… I'm sorry for treating you like a kid, and for saying that to you." Naruto replied with a soft expression. Getting down on one knee, he smiled softly as he brought a hand up to wipe at Hiro's glistening cheeks. With a budge forward, he leaned in and placed his hand behind Hiro's head, taking his turn to be the one to hug the other. "It's okay, Kit," He reassured, falling to both knees. Tears now welling up in his own eyes.

"I love you, so, so much, Kit," Naruto said, hugging back even tighter. "I just, want to protect you, I want to do something for you that younger me never would've gotten," Naruto admitted warmly. He didn't like talking about his past with Hiro, but he couldn't help but do it here. "I just want to keep you safe." He said, the tears now falling from both the Uzumaki's eyes.

Burying his face in his Dad's neck, Hiro felt his tears flow even faster. "I know, Dad…" He whispered amongst a thick sniffle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Naruto chuckled with a sniffle of his own. After staying and revelling in the hug a bit longer, the older Blonde leaned back. "Look at us, huh? Both Uzumaki men crying before breakfast," Naruto joked with a chuckle, getting a napkin from the table as Hiro chuckled with him.

"Come here, Kit," Scrunching it up, Naruto wiped away the tears that covered his cheeks.

"Thank you…" Hiro mumbled with a sniffle.

"It's okay," After drying his eyes, Naruto leaned up and placed a kiss against Hiro's forehead. "You've might've gotten equal parts of mine and Kiba's personalities, but on the inside, you're a big softie just like me," Naruto grinned

A smile covered Hiro's face at that comment, getting to know how just much he took after his Dads.

Placing a hand atop Hiro's head, Naruto gave his hair a small tussle before glancing over at the kitchen, "Speaking of which." Raising his head to peer over the counter, he saw Kiba feeding Akamaru. "Get over here, Kiba."

"Hm?" The brunette's head peered over the counter with a blank expression that was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Look at you two," He said with a warm smile, setting down Akamaru's food before walking over to the two emotional Blondes. Getting down on one knee, he quickly lost his balance as the arm of his husband wrapped around his back and pulled him close.

"I love you two, so much," Naruto said, putting his hand back behind Hiro's head and pulling both of them into a hug. Kiba didn't hesitate in hugging back, well, apart from taking a second to smile with a dry chuckle. Hiro wasn't far behind, tightly hugging back.

With a look at Kiba from behind the older Blonde, Hiro showed off one of the grins he inherited from Naruto.

"I love you two tons as well," Kiba replied with a kiss against Naruto's cheek before giving a large smile to Hiro.

Their peaceful moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Akamaru's paws moving across the wooden floorboards, followed closely by the dog leaping at the three.

"Akamaru!" Naruto called out, moving his hand from around Kiba's chest as the dog landed against it. "Sorry, did you want to be included in the hug?" He asked with a soft smile, scratching behind the dog's ear as Kiba gave his fur a stroke. With a whimper and a nod, Akamaru moved forward to lick Hiro's face.

"Heh, sorry Akamaru," Hiro apologised, scratching his face before hugging him.

Smiling at each-over, Kiba and Naruto leaned back to include Akamaru in their hug.

"I love you three."

* * *

**Alright, so that was the first of what will probably be many small new era drabbles that will live here. I have tons (I think the last time I checked, upwards of 500 to 600) of drabbles and ideas I've written down that I want to write, especially things surrounding Hiroto. I'll probably update this and post new era fluff here whenever I get time or the urge to work on an idea, so this will probably get updated in-between updates for my main stories and one-shots. **

**As always thanks for reading! Reviews, favourites, and follows are greatly appreciated. Be sure to keep an eye out for whenever I update this, though, in future, they may not be as long as this and just be small 500-1000 word fluff pieces. And I'm also planning to make a drabble collection of just Kiba and Naruto as well, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

***Kit is a nickname given to Hiroto by Naruto and Kiba. Taken from Kitsune, which is Fox in Japanese.**


	2. A fluffy joint training session

"Tighten your guard!" Sasuke called out, tightening his grip around the handle of his blade and charging once more at Hiroto. "Keep your hand up by your chest when you're holding your sword," He advised, his blade clashing with the son of his lifelong rival "With the way you fight you need to be careful of prolonged and drawn out fights. The way you use your sword takes advantage of the moment at the start of the battle when the enemy doesn't know your powers and how you fight."

Acknowledging Sasuke's advice and closing his form, he forced his sword against the raven and began to overpower them. With slightly widened eyes, Sasuke jumped back, landing softly against the dewy grass.

"Though with your stamina, it's not like you have to be worried about finishing a fight too quickly," He explained, glancing over to Naruto and Kiba who were sitting down on the wooden decking enjoying the fight. Naruto returned a large grin to Sasuke.

"You shouldn't focus on using your sword with just one hand like how you are currently, you should try and learn how to use it with both hands, that will give you more versatility on the battlefield," Sasuke suggested.

"Mm," Hiro nodded in agreement with a smile

"Now try coming at me with both hands," He informed, charging at Hiro. "If he was able to overpower me with just one hand…' Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk.

"I never would've thought this would be possible," Naruto smiled, observing Sasuke and Hiro's blades clashing.

"What?" Kiba asked, "Sasuke getting his ass beat by an Uzumaki other than you?" He chuckled.

"No," Naruto scoffed playfully with a glance at him. "This. All of this. Sasuke being here in the first place, and him being able to spar with our son, in the garden of the house we have together," He said with a smile. "And the fact that we even have Hiro. It almost feels surreal."

"You're not wrong. It all feels a bit weird," Kiba smiled warmly. "Do it, Hiro!" He yelled suddenly towards the sparring pair as Hiro began to overpower Sasuke.

Driving his sword forwards, Hiro began to push Sasuke backwards, the strength of his blade overpowering the Raven. Digging his feet into the ground, Sasuke tightly gripped the hilt of his sword and pushed back, matching Hiroto's strength and bringing them to an even playing field.

"Go, Hiro!" Kiba yelled

"Overpower him, Kit!" Naruto added, cheering his son on.

Showing off one of the signature smirks he inherited from Naruto, Hiro began to charge Chakra and pour it into his sword. A harsh ringing filled the air as Chakra infused wind began to appear at the hilt of the weapon. It slowly crept up the sword before gathering and swarming around the blade, taking the form of a harsh blue aura that glistened in the bright afternoon sun.

"Wind Style: Katakaze," He said to himself, planting his feet into the ground and forcing his weapon forwards. The sudden increase in power took Sasuke by surprise and the raven staggered backwards. Taking the space he gave up, Hiro stepped forward and forced his sword down even more. The ringing from his blade intensified and began to tear into Sasuke's weapon, and as it made a small indent in the seasoned metal, he jumped back.

Turning his sword towards him, Sasuke glanced down at the damage inflicted. "I guess that's the type of power you have when you mix Uzumaki and Inuzuka blood," Looking up to Hiro he spoke again "We'll call it here for today. You did well with using both hands," Sasuke commented.

Sheathing his sword and walking over to Naruto and Kiba, he took a seat beside the latter. 'I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't of ended up funnelling some of my own Chakra into my sword to counter his,' He thought to himself.

Taking a seat in-between his two Dads, Naruto lunged at him.

"Good job, Hiro!" He grinned, placing his arm around Hiro's neck and pulling him close "You're really getting the hang of changing Chakra nature, huh?" He smiled

"Yeah," Looking down at his sword, he sheathed it before placing it behind him and looking back at Naruto. "I just need to focus on being able to change Chakra nature consistently with one hand. I can still improve my Chakra control as well."

"I mean, he mastered change in Chakra form pretty quickly so that's only natural," Kiba added with a smile, singing his sons praises.

Yawning, Hiro brought a hand to his mouth before resting his head against Naruto.

"This is still weird," Sasuke said out of nowhere, bringing the three's attention to him.

"What is?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Well, this. I never would've thought that you'd be gay," Sasuke stated bluntly

"Really? Well I mean, it's not like I acted all that gay."

Hearing that made Kiba snort from in-between them.

"Hey!" He yelled, nudging his husband "What're you trying to say?!"

"Or that you'd be in love with the idiot that is Kiba."

"Hey!" That same Kiba yelled, staring at Sasuke and ignoring Naruto's nudging. Naruto took his turn to be the one to laugh this time. "Naruto!" The Brunette yelled with red cheeks.

"Actually thinking about it," Sasuke pondered for a second. "Is that why you went as you far as you did for me?"

Naruto ceased his laughing when Sasuke dared to ask that.

"Get out." He said dryly. Entering his nine tails chakra form, he leaned Hiro's partly asleep body against his husband's shoulder and got up.

"I'm not hearing a no," Sasuke replied, looking off to the side as he avoided eye contact with Naruto.

"Kiba, go inform the village elders, I'm about to finish off the last remnants of the Uchiha clan."

* * *

**I've had this idea finished and written down in google docs for about two to three months at this point so I decided that I may as well post it here. The ending was mainly to poke fun at NaruSasu and the fact I really don't like it. **

**That's all from me, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff and small info drop about Hiroto. As always, reviews, favourites, and follows are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Some short overworked Naruto fluff

"Kiba... H-Hiro-Kun, I'm home," An exhausted voice groaned out from the entrance. Dropping his work bag to the floor and lazily closing the door behind him, a worn-out Naruto stepped up the floor elevation and with a mumble, he took a step forward.

"Welcome home- Naruto!?" Kiba stuttered out before rushing over to grab a collapsing Naruto's body. The exhausted Hokage to another step forward before collapsing against the body of his husband. "N-Naruto!" Kiba called out in worry. Looking upwards, his dreary blue eyes connected with Kiba's, and with a groan, his head fell against his shoulder.

"What are they doing to you?" Kiba asked, pondering that to himself more so than to the half-unconscious body of his husband in his arms. He could practically hear the sound of Naruto's soul leaving his body. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Kiba turned around and propped his body up on his back, grabbing onto the lifeless hands that dangled over his shoulders to stabilize him as they walked to the kitchen.

"D-Dad!" Hiro shouted out, dropping what he was doing and running over to his two dads, one of whom was seemingly unconscious against the other.

With a glance at his husband, Kiba smiled warmly. "Seems like he's getting over-worked again," He said, walking over to the dinner table and sitting Naruto down in one of the vacant chairs next to him and Hiro. Laying his head down against the table, Kiba walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a plastic cup of something. Sitting down beside the exhausted Blonde, he peeled back the plastic top of the cup noodle before swaying it back and forth under the unconscious Hokage's nose.

"Uh?" Naruto groaned, opening an eye and looking at a blurry Kiba.

"That never ceases to work, huh?" Hiro asked with a smile as he prepared a plate of food for his Dad.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto scratched his head and sat up. Leaning in, Kiba placed a kiss against his cheek. "Hn? Where am I?" Looking at Kiba, Naruto squinted. "Am I in heaven?"

"Even at a time like this you still manage to be cheesy, huh?" Kiba chuckled. Naruto just grinned weakly before trying to stand up and kiss Kiba.

"W-Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell forward, his weak knees unable to support him. Quickly reacting, Kiba grabbed a falling Naruto and brought him close to his chest.

"You might be in heaven soon if you keep this up," Kiba said with a sigh. Unable to stay mad at his husband, he smirked and leaned in to kiss him. Smiling goofily, Naruto leaned in and met Kiba's kiss.

"Can you not do that when I'm around, please?" Hiro asked, setting down Naruto's plate of curry in front of him.

"Sorry, kiddo. But you'll understand when you find someone you love with all of your heart," Naruto explained with a glance at his husband. Sitting down, he tousled his son's hair.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure I will," Hiro said with a smile, taking a seat next to his somehow alive Dad.

* * *

**more... fluff... _AHHH_**. **Alright, there's some more fluff to populate this a little bit. This is another one of these ideas I've had written down for months at this point and decided to post, not my best as this was done a while back and I didn't want to change it tons.  
**

**Keep your eyes peeled for even more fluff once I'm done organizing my google docs and icloud notes.**


	4. Some injured Hiro fluff

"Tch. Damn it..." Hiroto cursed, his right hand weakly grasping at the side of his face. Blood seeped out from his sparse fingers and dripped down his hand. A fresh cut ran down the length of his forehead and over his left eyebrow. "Damn it..." Hiro breathed out heavily. As the headache-inducing scent of iron flooded his nostrils, he felt his legs begin to wobble and get weak. Dropping to his knees, he let out a heavy groan. Wiping his cut eyelid, he brought two blood-stained fingers to the front of his face. The two digits were blurry and could barely be made out. "How..?" Hiroto pondered with a final breath. His body hunched over, and as the final ounces of strength left his body, he fell forwards. The blood now pouring from his injured face and covering the scorched battlefield.

"Hiroto!"

"Hiroto!"

"Hiro!" A muffled yet familiar voice yelled out. Barely managing to force his eyelids open, Hiro took notice of the silhouettes running alongside him as he faced upwards towards the ceiling. Barely managing to move his eyes downwards, Hiro weakly raised his head to look at the two people that were running alongside him.

"D-Dad..?" He called out before collapsing back against the stretcher that was currently taking him to the operating room.

::::::

"H-How is he? Hows Hiro doing?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly trembling. Taking a step forward, he closed the distance between him and the Nurse, a look of worry and fear plastering his face.

Softly exhaling, Kiba took a step forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Hokage-sama" She started, a soft expression on her face as she addressed him "Hiroto's in stable condition for the time being."

Naruto breathed a slight sigh of relief at that. "W-What about his head, and his eye?"

"His eye should be okay, too. Whatever injured him narrowly missed it, and it wasn't deep enough to do any serious damage to his head," She informed him.

"Thank God..." Naruto breathed out.

"I'll leave you two to take care of him. I'm sure you want some time alone with Hiroto," The nurse said with a smile as she placed her clipboard at the end of Hiroto's bed before leaving the room and disappearing into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Naruto apologised as he sat down in a chair beside him. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have sent you out on that mission alone. I underestimated the situation and didn't think a four-man squad would be necessary," Placing his hand on top of Hiro's, Naruto looked towards his injured face. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead and covered the left side of his face, with his slightly dirtied Blonde hair laying scruffily on top of them. The rest of the bandages covered his shoulders and chest underneath his blue and white pyjamas.

"This isn't your fault, Naruto," Kiba said as he approached him from behind. "We didn't know the situation well enough yet. We didn't have enough information. It's not anyone's fault," Moving a chair from the corner of the room, Kiba sat down beside his Husband.

"Yeah but- but-" Naruto started, his voice unconsciously getting louder. "I should've been the one to wait, I shouldn't have acted so compulsively! I Didn't have to react so early and now, now-!" Naruto trembled fiercely, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned to Kiba.

"Naruto..." Kiba whispered. Pulling his head close to his chest, he buried his husbands face in his chest and carefully rested his hand at the back of his head. "This is no-ones fault, Naruto," He reassured softly.

With a thick gulp, Naruto's flowing tears soaked into Kiba's clothes as he trembled in his embrace. "Nothing could've been done about this."

After swallowing, Naruto turned his head and looked back towards Hiro's unconscious body. With a shaky sigh, he leaned back and rested his head against Kiba's shoulder. In return, Kiba placed his hand atop Naruto's. With a tight squeeze of it, he spoke again.

"I love you, you idiot. Who would've ever thought that you would be overthinking stuff, huh?" Kiba joked with a warm smile as he placed a kiss against Naruto's forehead.

"One of us has to be the adult here, y'know," Naruto remarked with a smile.

After a peaceful moment between the two, Kiba spoke up. "I should probably get back to work now. I'll cover for you so you can stay here with Hiroto," He smiled. "Give me a call when our little fox wakes up."

"Heh, thanks."

Leaning upwards, Naruto moved in to kiss Kiba, to which he responded and leaned downwards to meet his husbands kiss.

After walking around the bed, Kiba placed a kiss against Hiro's cheek. "I'll see you later, honey," He said with a wave as he reached the doorway.

"Mm, I'll see you at home," Naruto smiled weakly before resting his head against the chair.

::::::

"D-Dad?" A sleepy Hiroto asked. Sitting up and leaning back against the pillows of the hospital bed, he rubbed his eyes before looking down to see his dad curled up and asleep in an armchair beside him. "Heh," He laughed weakly. "That goofy Hokage."

"Hh? Wha?" Naruto groaned. Opening an eye slowly, he looked at Hiro before jumping up in his seat. "H-Hiro! You're awake!" He yelled out as he leaned over the bed and embraced his son in a tight hug.

"O-Ow! I'm still injured y'know!"

"Heh. Sorry, Kiddo" Naruto apologised with a goofy grin before he sat back down in his chair. "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Though my vision's a bit blurry," He answered as he rubbed his left eye

"Oh, yeah. The Nurse told me about that. Your eyesight should clear up in a day or two. There wasn't any serious damage dealt to your eye, though the cut did scathe some of your nerves," Naruto explained.

"Oh, right. That happened..." Lifting his right hand up, Hiro inspected his face. Even over the bandages, he could clearly feel the cut he received the other day running over the side of his forehead. "What am I gonna do about this?" He asked himself with a sigh as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror opposite his bed.

"About that scar?" Naruto laughed. "Well, at least now you can tell all the girls about how you were injured in battle and nearly lost sight in your left eye. Then they'll all think your super cool," Naruto stated with a laugh.

"Really?" Hiroto asked with wide eyes. "That's where your mind wanders first?" He chuckled at his old man's silliness. Naruto just smiled while scratching at his cheek goofily.

"What makes you think that I even like girls in the first place?" Hiroto hinted with a smirk as he turned away from Naruto.

"W-Wait..." Naruto stuttered in disbelief. "What are you trying to say? Do you mean that you _don't _like girls?" He asked, mouth slightly agape at what his son what insinuating.

"Heh, what's with that reaction? I thought you of all people would be supportive," Hiro answered sarcastically.

"I-I" Naruto stared dumbfounded at Hiro. "W-Wait, so that means..."

"Mhm, I'm gay!" Hiroto stated with a huge smile.

"You're, Gay?"

Instead of answering, Hiro just looked at Naruto who was still staring at him. A light pink flushed his cheeks as he averted his eyes away and reality started to set in. "What's that look for? It's embarrassing, y'know."

After God knows how long of Naruto staring at Hiro, he finally started to show emotion again. His lips formed into a smile that started to grow.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled before leaning into Hiro. "So… Is there anyone you have have a crush on? Are there any boys that you like yet? I could probably introduce you to his parents, I am the Hokage after all."

"D-Dad!" Hiroto shouted, not even surprised that that would be the first thing he asks him.

"I'm just playing with you, Kit," Naruto smiled, placing his hand atop Hiro's head. "I'm so proud of you. You've really grown up so much."

After sighing at his dad's silliness, Hiro grinned.


	5. Hiro fluff with another OC (Part 1 of 2)

"Rei!" Jumping down from the roof of one of the storefronts, Hiro greeted the Brunette. "Do you wanna join us for dinner tonight? We were all gonna go out for barbecue," He asked with a smile, the 'us' he was referring to being him and his dads.

"Depends. Is Kiba paying?" She asked with slightly squinted eyes as she faced Hiro.

"Yeah, we'll be paying," He replied after rolling his eyes.

"Count me in then," She smirked, placing her hand atop Hiro's head.

After showing off a brief grin, Hiro stood up on the tips of his toes. "I'm almost as tall as you now, y'know. You won't be getting away with patting my head for much longer," He smirked upwards to the slightly older girl. Why was everyone's natural inclination to try and pat his head? He sighed in thought. Though maybe it was just his Dads and Rei's. He didn't mind when his parents did it, but for some reason whenever Rei did it it just annoyed him. Maybe because he knew she was doing it just to get on his nerves.

"I'm still two years older than you, though," She reminded the fifteen-year-old, resting her elbow atop his head and looking down at the Blonde.

"Well, while I'm using those two years to grow you can use them to try and catch up to me," He replied playfully, getting back on his toes and goading at her.

Rei just turned away and laughed while using one hand to hold back Hiro's advancing head.

"What are you laughing for?!" Hiro yelled, a light pink tugging at his cheeks as her hand slowly let up.

"Nothing," With a snicker, she wiped the forming tears out of her eye.

After she was finished with her laughing, she placed a hand atop the pouting Uzumaki's head. "You're really not good at comebacks," She chuckled. "I'll be off now, Hiro. I have something I need to go and do," She informed before beginning to walk down the street again. "I'm looking forward to tonight!"

"Mm!" He nodded. "We'll pick you up later!"

* * *

**Alright, that was just a little bit of fluff I did in like half an hour. I'll be continuing this when they go out for the meal with some more info about Rei. She's another OC I came up with that's almost like an older sister figure for Hiro. I really wanted Hiro to have like an older sister, but also really wanted him to be an only child.**

**My main inspiration for her was actually Ymir from Attack on Titan which you might've been able to pick up on from how she acted. I'll go more in-depth on her next chapter but in short, she's basically almost a carbon-copy of Ymir's character since I really fucking love her. And she's as I said an older sister figure for Hiro. They get on really well but also playfully clash a lot. Similar to Christa and Ymir's relationship, actually. She'll probably also have a dog, but not like an Inuzuka dog, where they fight together. I'm thinking of a small pup similar to Akita from the Boruto manga. Also still thinking about her backstory, and if she's even going to be a Ninja.**

**The meaning behind her name (伶愛):**

**伶- Clever. 愛- Love**


	6. Information drop about Hiroto

**Name:** Hiroto Uzumaki

**Name Origin:** (寛登) The first part of his name, Hiro, is the Kanji character (寛) which means broad-minded. Being a broad and open-minded person is part of Hiro's nature, growing up with two Dads and being gay himself. The Kanji character partly shows Naruto's journey and his harsh upbringing through Hiroto. Naruto himself being the once resented and shunned Jinchuuriki reflects on how people haven't been open-minded towards him in the past, and how he has grown and developed because of it. It also shows Kiba and Naruto's relationship and their journey together through their son. Having been openly gay and dating each-over in a village where that wasn't particularly the norm, they've had to endure the thoughts of people that have viewed them differently and that have been closed-minded towards their sexuality and their coming-out to the village.

The second Kanji character is (登) which means climb. This also shows Kiba and Naruto's climb and journey together to being accepted by people and their peers. It shows Naruto's climb to overcoming the notions and premonitions people have about him being a Jinchuuriki and a monster, and his climb to being accepted by the people of the village, as well as his climb to the role of Hokage. This also portrays Hiro's future climb to becoming a strong Ninja, like both of his parents

Naruto picked the name because he wanted his first child's name to end in 'to' like his and because he really liked the name Hiroto. And because the first part 'Hiro' sounds like 'Hero' and Naruto loves it for obvious reason.

**Nicknames:** Hiro-kun (As given to Hiro by Naruto), Kit (derived from Kitsune, meaning fox in Japanese) And Hiro, as a more casual way of saying his name.

**Age:** 15 (Teenage Hiro)

**Gender:** Male

**Sexual orientation:** Gay (Though doesn't come out until he's 15)

**Blood type:** B

**Birthday:** 22nd August

**Personality:** He's energetic and charismatic like Naruto, has a love of battle like Kiba and can sometimes get aggressive like him, though not as aggressive. He gets flustered easily like both of his parents and can sometimes be blinded by emotion. He's extremely passionate and has good judgement, along with being fairly smart and quite witty when he's younger. He keeps Naruto's telltale smiles and his love for Ramen.

**Good habits:** He's quite resourceful and is a pretty good cook, with his speciality being Curry.

**Bad habits:** He can easily get riled up and can be blinded by emotion at crucial moments.

**Likes:** Akamaru, Ramen, Training

**Dislikes:** The rain, and the nickname 'Hiro-Kun'

**Hobbies:** Cooking, training, honing his craft, spending time with Naruto, and Sparring with Kiba

**Fears:** Cats

**Strengths:** Chakra control and tracking

**Weaknesses:** Mind games and being taunted

**Personal Quote:** 'Just because I have two Dads doesn't mean I'm gay'

**Abilities:** Wind style: Katakaze (A combination of Katana = sword, and Kaze = wind). After creating a Rasengan, Hiroto can continue to hold it in his hand, and as he does so the Rasengan begins to slowly shrink and starts to melt over his palm. After doing so, he can combine it with his sword, (A 15th Century Japanese Uchigatana). This increases the sword's power dramatically, like Sasuke's combination of his Chidori with his sword. I'm thinking about also adding an ability where he can fire a wind-based projectile with it. I'm also thinking of him potentially being able to use some of Kurama's chakra in the future, chakra that Naruto sealed into him while he was still an embryo as Kiba wanted to seal some of his into Hiro, and Naruto followed suit. And even though Hiroto doesn't have a dog companion, he has a pretty good sense of smell and has good tracking skills that Kiba's taught him, as well as naturally strong chakra control.

**Ambition/Life-long Dream:** TBD

**Occupation/Job:** Shinobi

**Parents:** Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki

**Siblings:** None

**Relatives:** Tsume Inuzuka (Grandmother) Hana Inuzuka (Aunt) Minato Namikaze (Grandfather, deceased) Kushina Uzumaki (Grandmother, deceased)

**Pets:** None

**Best friend:** Rei

**Friends:** Most people

**Crushes:** To be decided (Might think of another OC to have as Hiro's boyfriend in future)

**Rivals: **None at the moment

**Birth Village:** Konohagakure

**Current Village:** Konohagakure

**Chakra Elements:** Wind & Earth

**Academy Graduation Age:** 12

**Chūnin Promotion Age:** 13

**Rank:** Chūnin

**Ninja Status:** Active Shinobi

**Tailed Beast:** Psuedo Jinchuuriki of Kurama

**Teammates:** Mitsuki and Sarada

**Senseis:** Kiba, Konohamaru, Naruto, and a little bit of Sasuke.

**Jutsus:**

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Rasengan

Wind Style: Rasengan

Wind Style: Katakaze

Wind Style: Fuurin

And I'm toying with the idea of an Earth Style: Shrapnel Rasengan

**Best Class:** Ninjutsu

**Worst Class:** Genjutsu

**Clan:** Both Uzumaki and Inuzuka, though leans slightly towards Uzumaki.

**Height:** 168cm (15 years old)

**Weight:** 52 Kilograms (15 years old)

**Everyday outfit:** Konoha headband, Orange jacket similar to his father's but without the accents of black, with chain-mail armour underneath, and black trousers and black sandals.

**Accessories:** Konoha headband.

**Scent:** His scent is practically the same as Kiba's but less intense and with hints of pork broth.

**Favourite Foods:** Curry, Ramen, and Nabe in the winter months

**Favourite Colours:** Orange and red

**Favourite time of day:** The afternoon

**Favourite flower:** His aunt

**Favourite animal:** Dogs

* * *

**Alright, that was just a small info drop about Hiroto. I've had all this written down and prepared, surprise surprise, in my google docs for a while now. I'm honestly so proud of Hiro's character. I think the part I'm happy with the most is his name, I think the connotations behind it suit him perfectly, as well as his nicknames. (And I decided to format this chapter like this because I found it easier to write and because I'm lazy).**

**And if you're curious to see what he looks like, you can find a commission of older Hiro on my DeviantArt under the same name**

**(And there will be more fluff on the way! I'm just taking a small break to focus on No Matter What)**


End file.
